Russian Roulette
by AceTea Wu
Summary: [Series 1]/Luhan tahu Sehun dan segala gejolak hormon-nya adalah sebuah bencana. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena Luhan juga menyukai ini. Bagaimana yang paling muda menyentuhnya dengan lembut, dan penuh kasih. Meski melebihi peran sebagai adiknya sendiri./HunHan/GS!Luhan!Incest/Luhan!eldestxSehun!youngest/


**Russian** Roulette

By : AceTea

**Cast : **Oh Sehun and Luhan as Oh Luhan

**Warning : **Content of incest, GS!Luhan of course, and thypo!

**Genre : **Romance, this is Ficlet, DLDR!

**Note : **Ff selingan karena kemaren abis tes SBMPTN, dan aku kena writterblock buat beberapa ff ku. Dan ff HunHan pertama aku, biasanya aku buat Kaisoo, tapi karena ada berita tentang Bacon kemaren yg ngedate ama noona-noona jadinya aku bad mood.

Di sini ceritanya Luhan dan Sehun itu kakak-adik yah.

**This is ficlet, less than 2k+ word!**

.

**enjoy the ficlet**

.

—**I'm** sweating now, moving slow, no time to think.

**My** turn to go. And you can see my heart beating.

**You** can see it through my chest.

**Said** I'm terrified but I'm not leaving I know that I must pass this test.

**So**, just pull the trigger— **Rihanna** - Russian Roulette

.

.

Suara hentakan sepatu red stiletto yang terkesan mahal beradu lantai amat kentara terdengar di sepanjang lorong gedung. Luhan mendesah panjang saat menatap jam Blancpain Brassus di tangan sewarna opalitnya. Luhan tahu sebentar lagi rapat Para Dewan Direksi akan di mulai, dan dirinya selaku MD—direktur pelaksana—harus ada di sana apapun yang terjadi.

Dia menghela napas panjang dan sedikit merapihkan penampilannya. Dia menatap lurus kedepan penuh dengan keangkuhan dan sorot penuh kepastian.

"—!"

Sebelum tangan lain menarik kasar tangan kanannya dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang kosong. Luhan memekik kaget dan hendak memukul orang itu dengan tas tangannya yang berat sebelum dia terbelalak hebat.

"S-sehun...?" cicitnya serupa anak anjing.

Sehun mendesah frustasi melihat wajah terkejut Kakaknya yang terlihat manis itu. "Oh, jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Berontak Luhan begitu menyadari dia terkungkung diantara tubuh atletis Sehun dan dinding di belakangnya. "Lapaskan aku!"

Sehun tidak menanggapi dan memandangi wajah kakaknya seolah dia telah lama tidak melakukannya. Dia makin mendekat dan menyurukkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan yang beraroma Rosella.

"Kau begitu wangi, Lu."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana!" Luhan menatap sekeliling ruangan—ruang rapat yang tidak di gunakan, Luhan tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini di perusahaannya—dengan gelisah.

"Kau tahu 'kan di sini tidak ada siapapun." Sehun makin menyesap aroma yang membuatnya candu itu.

"Kumohon..." Lirih Sehun, entah memohan pada apa—siapa.

"Sehun..." Luhan mencengkram kemeja putih Sehun hingga tampak lusuh dan Luhan tidak perduli. "Jangan begini, kalau orang lain tahu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak perduli." Setelah itu jeda yang agak lama hingga Luhan benar-benar gelisah di tempat begitu Sehun mulai meraba beberapa tempat privasi di tubuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Shh—" Luhan mendesah tertahan karena Sehun mulai menjahili leher opalitnya dengan tanda kemerahan—tanda kepemilikan. "Jangan disitu, Sehun. Apa yang orang katakan kalau melihatnya." Luhan tampak tak terima.

Tapi Sehun yang penuh gejolak hormon tidak memperdulikannya, dan kecupannya berlanjut hingga ke rahang putih Luhan. Kecupan yang intim dan penuh perasaan sarat akan hasrat yang dalam, jauh melewati batas sebenarnya yang di gariskan Tuhan untuk keduanya. Karena keduanya bukan hanya Kakak-adik—seperti yang orang lain ketahui.

Mereka lebih dari itu. Melewati garis takdir bahkan lebih jauh lagi.

Kecupan-kecupan Sehun lebih terasa menggoreskan garis api yang membakar napsu pada tubuh Luhan. Membakar habis hingga ke ujung telinganya yang memerah. Kecupan intim itu berakhir pada bibir tipis yang berbalur lipstick pink pastel yang Luhan pakai hari ini. Lalu dari kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan, Luhan tahu ini teramat kelewat batas. Tapi Luhan yang sudah gila tidak memperdulikannya, 'toh tidak ada yang melihat. Luhan percaya sepenuhnya pada Sehun. Meski Sehun kini terasa seperti tengah melecehkannya.

Tidak apa, Luhan juga menginginkannya.

Jemari sewarna opalit Luhan terangkat untuk sekedar meremat rambut platina Sehun seiring dengan lirihan dan desahan yang dia keluarkan diantara kecipak suara saliva yang kentara amat sensual. Sedikit kewalahan Luhan mengimbangi ciuman Sehun yang brutal, karena anak itu benar-benar seperti ingin memakan bibirnya.

Awalnya hanya lumatan dan Luhan setidaknya tahu setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Sehun, anak itu dapat berbuat lebih. Sehun adalah pencium yang baik bahkan Luhan sampai kesusahan mengais oksigen. Dan tidak heran saat Sehun meraup bibirnya gemas dan memasukkan lidah terampilnya untuk sekedar mengeksploitasi seenaknya apa saja dalam mulut mungil Luhan.

Luhan jelas sudah kacau, pikirannya juga pakaiannya saat Sehun jelas-jelas meraba tiap inchi bagian tubuhnya. Dia mendesah teramat sensual di tengah ciuman dan terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun saat pemuda yang lebih muda itu mengusap gemas perbatasan pinggul Luhan. Sehun menggeram saat di dengarnya desahan dan rintihan Luhan membuatnya terasa terbakar dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Dan dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Tangan pemuda yang lebih muda itu mulai jahil menjelajah lebih pada Black A-line skirt yang Luhan kenakan. Menyingkapnya perlahan tanpa pemiliknya sadari, tanpa peduli desahan-desahan erotis dari Luhan. Tangan itu mulai bergeriliya dan mulai menyelinap untuk mengundang desahan-desahan sensual lain dari Luhan.

Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

Luhan yang mulai tersadar sepenuhnya, menghentikan ciumannya. Dan mendorong keras tubuh atletis Sehun.

"Hhh—a-apa yang akan kau lakukan—!"

Diantara nafasnya yang satu-satu dan terengah Luhan menjerit. Sedangkan Sehun yang wajahnya merah padam hanya mendengus dan cemberut.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ku inginkan. Apa itu salah."

Luhan menjambak rambutnya frustasi, frustasi akan penampilannya saat ini yang jauh dari kata rapih. "Kau hampir memperkosa kakakmu sendiri di perusahaannya."

"Secara teknis ini juga perusahaanku."

Jawaban Sehun membuat luhan geram dan mendekat pada pemuda itu. Benar-benar menghantamkan tas tangannya pada kepala yang lebih muda.

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan."

"Kau pikir jika ini perusahaanmu juga, maka kau bisa berbuat semaunya. Begitu?"

Sehun hanya menggerutu menanggapi amukan Luhan. "Kau benar-benar mengganggu kesenanganku." Dia memanyunkan bibirnya seolah Luhan akan luluh pada sikapnya. Tapi percuma saja Luhan dan segala amarahnya bahkan lebih kokoh dari Great Wall di China.

"Heh! Bocah mesum, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini omong-omong? Bukankah harusnya kau sedang belajar di sekolah." Luhan menatap penuh selidik dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa menggemaskan.

Sehun mendesah pasrah. "Aku juga dipanggil dalam rapat dewan direksi, kau ingat." Ucapnya santai.

Luhan terbelalak, jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat membuat desiran menakutkan. Lekas-lekas dia menatap Blancpain Brassus-nya. "Astaga!" Jeritnya.

Bukan karena terkejut akan fakta bahwa adik kecilnya ini juga memiliki lebih dari 15% saham disini, tapi karena mereka kini benar-benar terlambat menghadiri rapat.

Dia mencengkram kerah kemeja lusuh milik Sehun. "Kau membuat kita terlambat, bodoh." Dia mengghempas begitu saja tubuh Sehun dan terburu-buru merapihkan kembali penampilannya yang acak-acakan.

"Aku tidak perduli." kata Sehun memutar mata.

Luhan berdecak meski tidak mengatakan apapun. Jantungnya berdegup keras, antara mengingat kejadian yang mereka lakukan barusan nyaris pada tingkat yang lebih jauh dan juga betapa terlambatnya mereka saat ini.

Sehun menatapnya datar dan Luhan melihat anak itu menyeringai sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Kita belum selesai dengan ini, Lu. Aku tunggu di rumah."

Pintu tertutup dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dengan pakaian setengah rapinya.

Luhan tahu adiknya dan segala sifat mesumnya tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Bisa saja Sehun melecehkannya lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya di rumah saat orangtua mereka tidak mengetahuinya.

Luhan menjambak rambutnya gusar merki tidak lagi mampu merutuk, ia hanya menghela napas, diam-diam berharap tidak akan ada yang menyadari hubungan terlarang mereka.

Semoga saja.

**.**

**.**

**HunHan**

**.**

**.**

Lalu benar saja saat Luhan memasuki ruang rapat semuanya telah berkumpul dan memulai rapat. Ada Ayahnya yang duduk di ujung meja panjang, selaku CEO perusahaan ini, beberapa orang pemilik saham juga para petinggi yang hadir. Dan sialnya Sehun juga harus ada di sini.

Luhan bersumpah dapat melihat anak itu menyeringai saat ia meminta maaf pada mereka atas keterlambatannya dengan alasan jalanan yang macet. Lalu kemudian ia menduduki kursinya yang tepat berada di samping kursi Ayahnya.

Sepanjang jalannya rapat Luhan dapat merasakan tatapan menusuk yang di layangkan Sehun padanya. Karena sialnya, anak itu duduk tepat di seberangnya.

Tajam dan tersirat sedikit gejolak napsu disana, Luhan menyadari betul arti tatapan itu.

Yang mana membuatnya risih dan tidak pernah dapat berkonsentrasi pada isi rapat hari ini.

Oh Sehun dan segala sifat mesumnya itu sangat menyebalkan.

Luhan mencatat itu dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

**The End**

Series 1 complete

At **23-06-2014**

**A/n : **

Masih nyesek gegara berita Baek jalan ama noona-noona yang itu tuh. Padahal Baek-oppa bias aku, nasib deh, dua kali di sakitin sama EXO.

Pertama Kris sekarang Baek, besok siapa lagi?

Rencananya mau buat series tentang keluarga bahagia HunHan, setuju gak?

Boleh lanjut?


End file.
